


Reconciliation Seems Impossible

by jinseyelash



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Fluff, Humor, I hate tagging, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Sweetheart, Like, M/M, Mild Language, Romeo and Juliet References, Tumblr Prompt, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wade is Being an Asshole, drama club, omg, theater majors, theyre fighting, wrote this randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinseyelash/pseuds/jinseyelash
Summary: 7 boys were accepted into Yonsei Univerity: College of Liberal Arts (one of the top 3 universities in Korea) and fate had their paths cross in unimaginable ways. The YU COLLEGIATE THESPIAN SOCIETY and their annual fall production asked for a modern and creative spin on the Shakespearean classic, Romeo and Juliet. Lines are drawn, groups are formed, and it boils down to the broken tragedy it was intended to be or the deep love story we all saw it as. Behind this war though, life becomes its own drama as Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook play out their friendships and romances in regards to each other, and of course, hilarity ensues.[Alternatively: The boys fight amongst themselves for the production idea they think is the best and then some of them accidentally fall in love, oops]Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	1. Act 1: Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on  this prompt. Enjoy!

**ACT I**

**SCENE I**

**OUR MAIN LEADS**

* * *

 

 **NAME** : Kim Namjoon

 **AGE** : 23

 **STATUS** : Nervous and exhausted

 **LOCATION** : That One Store Around The Corner

 **TIME** : 2:00 A.M.

* * *

 

 _ART_ is what found Kim Namjoon (Bachelors of Music with a focus in Composition and Production, Best of the Best, Ilsan) in the bodega underneath his first-floor apartment at 2:17 A.M on a Sunday night (Monday morning). He stares at the cooler filled with the 2 for 1000₩ energy drinks as if they've personally offended him.

See the thing about theatre at The Yonsei University College of Liberal Arts is that YU is drama and drama is YU. After the complete overhaul of the small university in 1997, Arts and Music were given top priority--something that was basically unheard of at the time. Only the best could even think about applying, and even then, a very small fraction was accepted.

At YU it wasn't just art...it was  _ART_.

Namjoon isn't a singer, he never claimed to be one, but as he wanders down the ramen aisle with that one flickering light, trying to decide between strawberry or lime (or both), the bohemian rhapsody escapes him. He slowly inspects row after row of cheap instant noodles, and _ART_ powers his soul. _ART_ channels his voice, and before he knows it, _ART_ turned his broken whisper-singing into a full-blown opera for the bored employee asleep at the desk. As he turns his drinks against one another on the bottom shelf, fighting with himself over the interlude, Namjoon bumps into a leg.

No, he thinks.

It can’t be.

He stops awkwardly in the middle of the verse and looks up to meet the eyes of none other than his neighbor and resident golden boy, “Seokjin-ssi!”

Humor twinkles behind his (stupid, perfect) eyes, “Please don’t stop on my account, Namjoon-ssi, I was rather enjoying the show”.

Namjoon lets out a forced chuckle attempting to stand, and of-fucking-course, he ends up slamming his head into the shelf above him sending a rain of Spicy Shrimp ramen down his back and onto the floor. As he stares humiliatingly at the cooking instructions on the package next to him and listens to Seokjin’s (stupid, perfect) laughter, Namjoon weighs the pros and cons of death by MSG.

Jin helps him to his feet and ruffles his hair, still chuckling. “You should be more careful Joon-ah.”

As intimidating as he is, Namjoon isn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially when it’s his dignity on the line, “And you, Seokjin-ssi, shouldn’t sneak up on people. It’s very rude.”

Jin cocks an eyebrow at his boldness.

As he climbs the stairs back up to his flat a little later, Namjoon wonders why Seokjin-ssi was talking about breadfruit at 2:31 A.M on Sunday night (Monday morning, really). What the hell is a breadfruit anyways?

His keys hit the floor.

He shakes himself out of it, but the thought still lingers.

_What the hell is a breadfruit?_

Because there is absolutely no shot that YU heartthrob, Kim Seokjin (Masters of Arts in Performing Arts, minor in Theatre History and Dramatic Literature, Best of the Best, Gwacheon) said the words SO CUTE when referring to YU God of Destruction, Kim Namjoon, at 2:17 A.M in That One Store Around The Corner.

There is no-freaking-way.

...right?

 


	2. Act 1: Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi

**ACT I**

**SCENE II**

**OUR SECOND LEADS-PART I**

**NAME:** Min Yoongi

**AGE** : 24

**STATUS** : Frustrated and Sleepy

**LOCATION** : Kyungmi’s Single Dorm

**TIME** : 2:10 A.M

 

_ Why on earth are zippers so fucking loud?  _

Yoongi shuffles around the dark room looking for his wallet and keys. He has the pointless fucking presentation tomorrow and he just wants to fucking leave.

“Oppa?” 

Yoongi groans. 

Fuck. 

He knows Kyungmi, and he knows Kyungmi’s games and knows he has to fucking play along and pretend that her (clearly fake) sleepy little  _ Oppa  _ doesn’t make him want to simultaneously throw up and punch her in the neck. 

“Oppa’s looking for his things, baby. Go back to bed.” Yoongi sounds more like lowcal splenda as opposed to actual sugar, and he really doesn’t give a shit. Barely catching himself on a table as he trips on yet another ( _ XXXTREME PUSH _ ) push up bra, he gives in and flips the switch to the ugly pink lamp near him. The extremely tacky light now illuminates a positively furious (thoroughly satisfied) Kyungmi.

“But Oppa said he would spend the night!!” She screeches, “You left last night and the night before too! Is Oppa just using me? Am I just some toy to you? I love you! Do you even know that?? Yoongi Oppa said that he would stay tonight! WHY AREN--” 

“Kyungmi, can you shut up!?” He hisses, smashing her into his chest into what was supposed to be a hug but turned into more of a human restraining device, “Oppa has to get some sleep. I have that huge Presentation tomorrow and our beautiful Kyungmi-ssi is just too...distracting.”

It works like a charm and his little freshmen blushes deeply and lowers her voice. “Pweeease Oppaaaaaaa. Kyungmi promises she’ll be a good girl.” 

Well.

Maybe not.

Kyungmi is now giving him her best aegyo.

She looks like the Cheshire Cat would if he were addicted to cocaine. Yoongi is 97% sure his dick has disappeared somewhere deep inside himself. He kisses the look off of her face and mumbles, “Not tonight, sweetheart. Oppa is all yours tomorrow, I promise.” He manages to convince her this time.

Finally, at 2:45 A.M, wallet and keys in hand, Min Yoongi (Masters of Music in Composition, Best of the Best, Daegu) calls his roommate to come get him. “Yah! I made it out of the dungeon, come get me.”

“ _ Hyung! It’s almost 3! We have a presentation tomorrow! _ ”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure your crusty ass hasn’t even gotten halfway through.”

“ _... _ ”

“That’s what I thought. Now if you want to miss your only lecture with Jin hyung tomorrow morning, go ahead, I’ll sleep in and let you finish.”

“ _ I’ll be there in 15 _ ”


	3. Act 1: Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in my docs for a long ass time

**ACT I**

**SCENE III**

**OUR SECOND LEADS-PART II**

 

**NAME:** Jung Hoseok

**AGE** : 23

**STATUS** : Extremely Angry

**LOCATION** : Hoseok’s Shared Dorm

**TIME** : 1:00 A.M

 

“Get THE FUCK OUT.” Hoseok growls under his duvet, “I have a presentation tomorrow!!!”

“I’m really sorry, hyung.” The quiet voice coming from the bunk above his does nothing to appease his anger.

“I can’t do this anymore!! This is getting out of hand! I’ve told you--”

“I know! I know, but I love--”

“I don’t give a Flying Fuck, Tae, this is OUR dorm, not YOURS. We should’ve never let it come this far.”

“But it feels so good, hyung! And you’re...you're the only one that makes me feel this good!” There’s a wobble to his voice now, and Hoseok still can’t bring himself to care.

“I knew you were too weak. It was supposed to one-time time thing, but you’re such a fuCKING SL--”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY THOSE WORDS, JUNG HOSEOK!! (Bachelors of Arts with a Focus in Contemporary Dance, Best of the Best, Gwangju)”

“What the fuck was that tone!?”

“You heard me.”

“You, Kim Taehyung (Masters of Art in Performing Arts, Minor in Vocal Studies, Best of the Best, Daegu), are a huge fucking slut for my tacos.”  Hoseok hears a sigh of resignation and he knows he’s won.  “I can’t have you stinking up the room all the time Tae. I can’t keep this up. Just...Just go.”

“Farting is natural, it happens to the best of us. I understand, hyung, I’m too much for you.”

“How can someone so small be so toxic? I can barely breathe.”

Tae scampers down the ladder and heads for the door, “I’m going now,” he proclaims to the lumpy body under the sheets, “But I’m not letting this go.” He shuts the door dramatically behind himself.

“Whatever you want,” Hoseok says to no one in particular, “but I am NEVER making tacos again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments pls do u guys like this should i continue


	4. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE NEWSLETTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was all in my docs and I'm posting it one go pls send help

**YU COLLEGIATE THESPIAN SOCIETY**

**AUGUST AGENDA NEWSLETTER**

**Hello Fellow Members,**

**This is** (codename) **JACK coming at you with the latest and greatest in YUCTS news and gossip.**

 

***URGENT--FALL PRODUCTION: FINAL PRESENTATION/PREPLAN MEETING***

 

> **August has brought us a wonderful new wave of opportunities to entertain the rest of the plebeian student body! This semester’s theme is none other than the overdone but underappreciated Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare’s most famous work. I would like to thank our “President” for spontaneously deciding to put an...ahem...modern twist on the priceless classic, as if that hasn’t already been done a thousand times by everybody else!! As you all are aware, we’re looking for a brand new concept this time people, and our Board of Directors and panel of distinguished Alumni have chosen the FINAL TWO! Both these excellent ideas will be presented to you all and this production is one that involves our entire cast and crew. Please be present at the next weekly meeting (Week of Aug. 12 AKA TODAY) to cast your vote for the concept you prefer. If you fail to show up without calling or informing us ahead of time, you will be given last pick for roles and jobs, CREW will lose planning input privileges and CAST will lose the ability to audition for MAIN and SUBPLOT roles! So freaking be there, ya dorks!**

 

**THE HOT GOSS--**

  * **\--Maybe good does come from bad?? I happened to be circumstantially (she messaged me at 2 in the morning) walking the halls of the Maple Dorm last night and saw a certain Yoongi-ssi sneaking out of his girlfriend’s (who gave me the full scoop even though I didn’t ask her. I know a lot about you now Yoongi-ssi) dorm YET AGAIN! Trouble in paradise, Suga? Don’t worry, we ARE producing a tragedy...maybe you can channel some of that glorious angst into the music!**
  * **\--#stopseokjin is trending this week on the YU official twitter (for the 4th time) as our wonderful Jin-ssi was caught pressing up not one, not two, but three different freshmen boys (at three different times, chill you guys) against three different walls! When I DM’ed him about the allegations, he had this to say:**



 

> _“i mean yeah lol, what do you want me to do? stop having fun? plus it’s not like i go hunting for them like some sort of predator or anything...they come to me ;)_

  * **\--The newly initiated Pixies this semester are: Jeon Jungkook {20, Undeclared}, Yoo Kyungmi {21, Dance, Yoongi’s girlfriend [she messaged me personally to make sure that was included]}, Kim Yugyeom {20, Music}, Lee Chinhae {20, Art}, Park Eunjung {20, Dance}, and Choi Youngjae, {21, Music}.**
  * **\--Jin-ssi these kids are OFF LIMITS!**
  * **\--I PERSONALLY SAW A MEMBER OF YUCTS AT STARBUCKS TRYING TO BUY A BAG OF FLOUR WHILE HIGH AND IT WAS HILARIOUS!**



 

**TOP MESSAGES:**

**\--@sippingthetae to @imyourhope: i hate you...i miss your tacos :(**

**\--@sexymimi to @augstd: I miss you OPPAAAAAAA**

**\--@anonymous to @foodjinie: zaaaaam zaddy**

**\--@foodjinie to @rapmonster: didnt know the grocery store could be so interesting at 2 am, thx :)**

 

**Well that’s all for this week, make sure you show up to the meeting!! Oh and who am I? That’s one secret I’ll never tell…..so stop fucking asking :)**

**Yours Truly,**

**JACK (@snuctsgossipboy)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS N KUDOS PLS N THANKS


	5. Act 1: Scene 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reception of the news letter

**ACT I**

**SCENE V**

**RECEPTION OF THE NEWSLETTER**

**NAME:** Jeon Jungkook

**AGE** : 20

**STATUS** : Content

**LOCATION** : Jimin’s Dorm

**TIME** : 11:00 A.M.

Jungkook thinks it’s funny. Of course he does, he was mentioned but not exposed, and that’s all any of the thespians secretly yearn for. 

He got his YUCTS letter shortly after his acceptance into the college itself. He remembers the note from the “News Coordinator” at the bottom of the page: 

> _ Congrats Pixie, I look forward to getting to know you ;) --JACK _

The boy had been confused at the time but Jimin had filled him in. Apparently, the YUCTS had been open for about as long as the college had, and the “Newsletter” was just a glorified magazine, there to inform and entertain. The first News Coordinator, Chae Jaehyun, hadn’t revealed his identity until his very last newsletter. He quietly handed the torch off to the then-freshman, Gu Mera, who did the same when she graduated. The identity of the News Coordinators hadn’t ever been discovered during their terms, and the current one, “JACK”, had really been keeping everyone on their toes. 

* * *

**NAME:** Park Jimin

**AGE** : 22

**STATUS** : Happy

**LOCATION** : Dance Year II

**TIME** : 11:00 A.M.

Jimin also thinks it’s hilarious. The latest coordinator was selected the same year Jimin joined YU and the Thespians, so he’s sure it’s someone in his year. He’s never been mentioned because he wasn’t strongly involved in any of the previous productions (also because he’s never been directly involved in any scandals either). But this semester he has 26 weeks to become gossip-worthy before summer spring break. Jimin expects to fail.

* * *

**NAME:** Min Yoongi

**AGE** : 24

**STATUS** : VERY...Very Pissed.

**LOCATION** : Kyungmi’s Single Dorm.

**TIME** : 11:00 A.M.

VERY...Very pissed. 

* * *

**NAME:** Kim Namjoon

**AGE** : 23

**STATUS** : SHOOK

**LOCATION** : History of Shakespeare I

**TIME** : 11:00 A.M.

Namjoon can’t stop staring at the damn thing. What the actual hell? 

Out of the 150+ active members of the thespian society, KIM SEOKJIN tweeted at him!?

Out of the 6000+ active students at Yonsei University's College of Liberal Arts, _KIM SEOKJIN_ tweeted at him?

Out of the 7 Billion+ active people in the fucking WORLD, **_KIM SEOKJIN_ ** tweeted at HIM???

He tries (fails) to be as discreet as possible when he glances at the Jin (5 rows down, 4 seats to the left), and almost falls out of his seat when he finds the man in question staring at him. Namjoon seems to be frozen solid because he didn’t look away...not even after Seokjin turned around and faced the teacher. 

Because out of 60+ active students in this class, most of whom often discreetly glance at the golden boy, _**KIM SEOKJIN**_ winked at HIM.

* * *

**NAME:** Kim Seokjin

**AGE** : 25

**STATUS** : Curious

**LOCATION** : History of Shakespeare I

**TIME** : 11:00 A.M.

Jin is in almost every single edition of the Newsletter and has been since his very first year at the school 4 years ago. The News Coordinator may have changed, but his status as one of the most (devastatingly) handsome men in the college did not. It’s always been welcome attention! If he WASN’T in the weekly updates then how the hell was he supposed to find his Flavor of the Week ? Kim Seokjin made every move carefully and chose only those that intrigued him the most, and right now he couldn’t keep his eyes off of one (extremely flustered) Kim Namjoon.

* * *

 

**NAME:** Jung Hoseok

**AGE** : 23

**STATUS** : Worried

**LOCATION** : Outside Kyungmi’s Single Dorm 

**TIME** : 11:00 A.M

Jung Hoseok has known Min Yoongi for a very long time. He has known Min Yoongi as a stranger, as an enemy, (for a very confusing 5 weeks during freshmen year of high school) as a lover, and most importantly as a very close friend. He knows what Min Yoongi is capable of, which is why he is pacing outside of Yoo Kyungmi’s (Yoongi’s longtime girlfriend) very ugly front door despite the fact that he hates her guts. He knew the second he saw the newsletter on his phone that Yoongi would come for her scrawny little neck. He’s only there because Yoongi’s privacy is very important to him and last night, Kyungmi poured her Extra Hot-Extra Shot-Extra Whip-Sugar-Free-Venti-Skim-Caramel Macchiato all over that. 

* * *

**NAME:** Kim Taehyung

**AGE** : 22

**STATUS** : Bored

**LOCATION** : In Hoseok’s Shared Dorm

**TIME** : 11:00 A.M

Tae did not bother to read the Newsletter.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read [The Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/series/825180) if you enjoyed this so far! Stay tuned for the next part and pls leave me comments n kudos ok byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!


End file.
